Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) may be connected to an external power supply for charging a vehicle battery. Such vehicles typically include a charge cord that extends from an external power supply and is physically connected to a vehicle charging port to facilitate charging of the vehicle battery. However, such charge cords are prone to operator error. For example, if the user fails to properly connect the charge cord, or forgets to connect the charge cord altogether, then the battery will not be charged. Further the user may damage the charge cord or the vehicle if he or she forgets to disconnect the charge cord before driving away from the external power supply. Additionally, the charge cord must be stored in a secure location when not in use. For example, the charge cord may be damaged if the user leaves the charge cord on the ground and inadvertently drives over it.
Vehicles may include sensors for providing signals that indicate the location of external objects relative to the vehicle. For example, some vehicles include rear sensors for detecting objects behind the vehicle when the vehicle is in reverse gear and “backing up”. Other vehicles include sensors for detecting objects in proximity to the vehicle, and the vehicle includes a controller for controlling the steering of the vehicle while the vehicle is backing up or parallel parking.